1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a control circuit of a fan motor and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a modularized control circuit of a fan motor and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotor of the motor is correspondingly installed to a stator so that the rotor can revolve relatively to the stator according to magnetic attraction and magnetic field change between the rotor and the stator. In particular, the magnetic field change represents commutation operation of the motor magnetic poles. At present, the commutation operation is more commonly implemented by electronic commutators, which is provided to judge the rotor position by inducing magnetic pole position or magnetic field change using Hall sensors. Also, coil current of the stator is controlled by a driving circuit according to phase-switching signals sensed by the Hall sensor so as to achieve commutation operations. In addition, the magnetic field change sensed by the Hall sensor is related to rotation speed of the motor and installed position of the Hall sensor. Accordingly, the Hall sensor must be adjusted in the best position to provide the accurate sensing.
Furthermore, the motor can be controlled using sensorless schemes. Generally, a high-order digital signal processor (DSP) is used with complicated algorithms, such as the field-oriented control (FOC) and direct torque control (DTC), and peripheral circuits so as to achieve the optimal efficiency. In addition, simple control schemes, such as simple comparison circuits can be used to implement the motor control, but the efficiency is lower.
Because more and more strict demands of costs and volume in motor control technology and diversification of motor applications today, reduction of circuit components and share of circuit modules are increasingly important.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a modularized control circuit of a fan motor and a method of operating the same that is controlled by software, firmware, or hardware to increase reliability of operating the modularized control circuit and convenience of replacing thereof.